Du iš Mūsų Kartu
by opas
Summary: Though her soul is fragmented can Liet's optimism save her from drowning in her own insanity? Is he able to heal the burning plague and suffering that lies deep within her heart? She no longer needs to stand alone because he found her before she found herself.  Sorry if the summary sucks...and feel free to comment! I'd love to hear opinions on my writing!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

It was a chilly, moonless night. I couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard I tried. I was thinking about _him_. I had no idea why _he_ was on my mind. After all, he was such a nuisance, like a niggling fly continuously buzzing around my head. He was the one who always had that foolish smile on his face. I despised the way those jade eyes were so vibrant and how he stumbled on every sentence he managed to blurt out. It made me sick to my stomach. All I wanted to do was thrust one of my polished knives into him. Yet, _I_ was the one feeling guilty, not him. No, it would never be him he's too ignorant. So why do I have to put up with these absurd feelings? Why do I have to feel sorry for him every minute? It's not my problem my wonderful big brother torments him. If you ask me he deserves it. He used to be so strong and bold, now I only make out a puny, idiotic country scared of going under. What happened to those days when we fought together? When we often laughed together in our childhood? Now we live in what seems like isolation. Did we finally break free from our solidarity? I feel like my head was going to explode so I heaved a sigh and crept out of my springy bed. I crossed over to the balcony to get some fresh air. It was mid-winter but I didn't care, I love the cold and sudden shock of the chilly air as it surrounds my form. I couldn't see anything though since the lights were turned off, except for one on the other side of the mansion that I lived in with Russia and the pathetic Baltics. _Is Russia still up this late? Perhaps he has to prepare for tomorrow's meeting with the allies. _I stalked out my bedroom in search for the room that was still lit. On my way I took a flashlight incase I didn't bump into anything while roaming the lengthy hallways and wake anyone up. I had just rounded a corner when I saw light streaming out a room. _This must be it, _I thought. I didn't knock, instead I opened the door a crack to spy on Russia but to my utter surprise I saw the long, chocolate hair of a man sitting at big brother's desk rather than who I hoped to spot. I felt my hand curl in a fist and I wanted so badly to slam the door but I couldn't, my eyes were too transfixed on the Lithuanian to do it. As if he sensed I was already there he looked up from a stack of papers and his eyes widened. I silently cursed before he went on to comment, "Oh M-Miss B-Belarus, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in bed sleeping at such an hour?" I said nothing but refused to take my cold eyes off him. He stood up and approached me. "I-I was just doing some paper work Russia had me finish up. I'm almost done though," He stuttered. I knew that was a lie, he wasn't close to done; he'll probably even have to stay up the whole night to finish the work Russia dumped on him.

"Well good luck with that." I said with sarcasm in my voice.

"Thank you very much Miss B-Belarus." He smiled. I was about ready to punch him, he greatly aggravated me; too bad I left my knives in my room.

"Well, I hope you burn in hell you useless boy," I sneered and turned to leave but he grabbed the sleeve of my nightgown and pulled me back.

"Why do you hate me so much," he pointed out, "Err, w-what I mean to say is did I ever do something to offend you?"

I was stunned by the fact he'd actually ask something like that and I didn't try to fight his grasp.

I sighed and replied, "We are just too different, and I'm unable to understand what goes on in that pitiful mind of yours." He gently let go but kept his gaze on me with a painful look.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" He trailed off. I simply glared at him with my violet eyes and tossed my beige, disheveled hair. A crimson color spread across his face and he looked away. _What's with him? He can't honestly think I'm pretty._ Most people would be fearful of my scowls, even Russia.

"Hey, what are you doing!" I cried.

"I'm escorting you back to your room."

"By carrying me? I demand you put me down now!" I started to bite and kick as much as possible.

"S-Sorry, I-I was just trying to be helpful Miss Belarus," He blushed while setting me down.

"Don't call me that! You are to address me as Bela."

"Yes, Mi- I mean Bela," He held the flashlight as we plodded back.

_Why do I keep thinking he likes me? Doesn't he know that I'm deeply in love with Russia? _

By the time we reached my room I was quite annoyed; annoyed because I didn't get a chance to spy on big brother at all today. I glanced at the Lithuanian who had followed me and refused to leave me alone. _He's such an inconvenience but even so…I don't want him to leave me. _I didn't exactly understand what my feelings towards him should be, but I did know that I was TIRED of being so alone. I grabbed his hand and dragged him in my room. He gave a confused look as we just stood there until I finally said, "If you have to call me Bela then I have to call you Liet."

"Um, okay," he agreed. I felt content; at least I think I did because I never quite smiled like I did that night. I felt warmness creep in my stomach and I thought I was going explode into a million pieces. "Bela," he asked after he saw such a rare occurrence, "Are you feeling alright? You're smiling at me!" I panicked for a second, profoundly confused why I had shown him an expression such as that.

"I don't know why you'd ask something like that! I'm fine, and if you are going to worry about me I swear I'll take this knife and stab you," I threatened as I held up a silver, ridged knife from my bedside table.

"Y-you would do that?" He nervously asked.

"Yes, I would and I will if you really take me for being as weak and lame as yourself."

"But I-I don't and I could never!" he stated.

"Da? Then why do you always baby me?" I challenged.

"I just, err, I think you're a beautiful and sweet girl and I'm glad we're friends," He smiled.

_Friends? He thinks we are friends? Why? I treat him like dirt and make him clean after me. I force him to do what I want. Why doesn't he even ever try to rebel? How can he stand this life?_ That small twinge of guilt was starting to come back again, not because I _wanted_ to treat him the way I did but because I _had_ to. One way or another I was going to show big brother how strong I can be and that I can't be interacting with such pests like Liet. That is, if I want to prove my love and deep affection to him.

"How can I be sure you're telling the truth?" I questioned.

"Bela, I-"

"Liet, tomorrow morning you must bring me breakfast in bed since I will be too tired to wake up in the morning. Also, I would like it if you left now so I can get some sleep judging how it's twelve in the morning and you have work to finish," I interrupted. He immediately agreed and left my room so I could go to bed. This time I could sleep but it seemed that even in my dreams he showed up. Will he _ever_ leave me alone? Though a strange feeling came over me that night and it made me glad that I had someone to talk to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

I knew big brother had a meeting so he left before I even awoke. That same morning, Liet entered my dim room bringing a tray of Bulviniai blynai (potato pancakes) and a glass of orange juice. I just rolled over in bed trying to ignore him but the idiot stumbled and spilled everything on me. I became furious and immediately sat up trying to get the greasy crumbs out of my hair. "Oh Bela, I'm really sorry! Here," He held out a napkin from the dripping tray, "I know this won't help but wait right there, I'll go get some towels!" I saw him run off and in a minute he came back. I got up and seized one of the towels out of his arms. He started to wipe the floor and change the blankets on my bed while I struggled to remove an orange splotch from my white night gown. I remained silent but after a while I became very irritated and told him to just leave. He was reluctant and said he felt bad for messing up.  
><em>Well, I should have known this would happen, how could Russia put up with these lousy serfs? After all Liet is such a klutz who fails to understand what goes on.<em> I finished cleaning the mess and decided to take a cold shower. I don't usually like showers but I was too pissed off to mind; I needed to look spick and span for Russia when he arrived home. I shuffled into my bathroom and turned the nozzles of the shower. There I just relaxed and cleared my mind until I finally decided to get out. However, when I went to grab a towel out of my cabinet there was none, and when I searched my room all the rest that I had used to clean the mess were filthy. _Well what am I going to do now?_ I was thinking until I heard a knock on my door,

"U-Um Bela, are you still in your room? It's nearly noon and I'm making lunch. I was wondering what you might want to eat," Liet, called. I froze. _Shit, he's standing right out my door! _ I just stood there, speechless and naked.

"Bela, are you there?" He started to open the door.

"G-GO AWAY!" I yelled.

"Why? Are you upset about something?" He continued to open the door.

"J-JUST DON'T LOOK!" I started to turn away and tried to cover myself. Too late, it wasn't until he saw everything that he shielded his eyes.

"AHHHH!" I ducked under my bed showing nothing but my enlarged eyes intently staring at him.

"O-Oh, please forgive me," His face flushed, "I had no idea you were nude, I'll leave this instant!" He started to exit my room.

"Wait, you idiot!" I wailed, "Don't leave me, I need you!"

"Don't you want me to leave? Oh, Bela, do you mean you want me to…but I don't think we should go that far yet!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" It was then that I realized how soft I was on him because I would of immediately pounced on him and tore his tongue out with my bare hands regardless of being unclothed.

"Um well…uh, never mind," he said as he was facing towards the door.

"I needed to tell you to get me a towel so I can dry off after taking a shower!"

"Oh, y-yes of course!" he said, as he was halfway out the door.

_God, I can't believe this! He saw me!_ _He saw me! He saw me! _I placed my hand on my face to feel it burning. It made me wonder what I'd do if Russia was the one who saw me instead of Liet.

I heard another knock on my door and Liet's voice. I crawled out from under my bed and opened the door a crack so I could reach it. Then I slammed and locked the door so he wouldn't look again; that's the last thing I needed!

Afterwards, I came downstairs in my usual plum dress with a white bow tied to my head to eat lunch. When I marched in the kitchen I saw him and I thought my face had turned a rose color. His back was turned towards me and he was hovering over the oven making some Lithuanian dish I've never seen before. I noiselessly pulled out a chair and plopped into it pretending not to notice him while he was humming a really annoying tune. "So are you going to spill this all over me too?" I scoffed. He jumped at the sound of my voice and spun around to see me.

"O-Oh hello there, I didn't know you were watching me. I um went ahead and prepared a dish called Balandėliai (cabbage leaves stuffed with a minced meat). I hope you enjoy it but by all means you don't have to eat it."

"Then why did you bother make it if you think I may not?"

"I-I just thought I'd try something new and besides, there's not much food here. I'll have to go to the store after lunch and get more."

"Where are those other two idiots?" I looked around.

"I believe they went to the meeting with Russia this morning," He grinned.  
><span>"Great, so I'm stuck here with just you?" I frowned.

"Yes, it seems that way," he set down a heaping plate of food in front of me. It was actually quite good but I didn't want to admit it.

I couldn't help but notice he I swore at him fast astonished Strolling think 


End file.
